Fiction Mimics reality
by ajj7sunhawk
Summary: Sometimes fiction can really mimic reality. I am all for transparency, this is a parody of an impostor & troll. Chap. 8 by SNOWFALL! News FoxieFirefly aka LazyBones when pressured by concerned and powerful community members admitted to the deception.
1. Chapter 1

Dear all this is a short one shot from me. It is based on a real life incident and so to keep things secret for those who do not know I wont mention names, of the 'impostor. ' But I have attached what they emailed to me at the bottom, with my reply to them and then to ff. just so you know I am not the only author who received such threats.

**Fiction mimics Reality**

An individual with white hair, puppy dog ears and and a big sword swaggered into the village. Everyone looked up. Kagome, Miroku and Sango looked at each other an sighed in exasperation.

Kagome went up to the individual and using a book smacked him on the head. "You have got to be your own person, copying other people is a waste of your time and your talent."

"What do you mean, you are blind and a dummy. I am not copying anyone I am Inuyasha!" The individual said pushing Kagome aside. His face going a little red.

Sango and the other townspeople started pointing out why the individual was not Inuyasha who had left the village on a mission a few days ago.

Miroku pitying the besieged individual tried to take him aside privately and advised that though the people in the village may make fun of the Hanyou they were loyal to him, and they would not tolerate impostors trying to take credit for Inuyasha's hard work.

Instead of accepting the advice for what it was a private word, the individual childishly lashed out at Miroku, "You are the fake! You are not the real Miroku. I am the real Inuyasha and all of YOU are the real fakes! I am going to tell on all of you."

The impostor ranted and raved. Miroku sighed in defeat and disgust. Poor thing was obviously not right in the head. But the impostor was not content to keep a private discussion private and started yelling and stamping their feet and slinging abuse all around. Quite simply making a spectacle and idiot of themselves. The community was disgusted by such blatant disrespect, cheating and por behavior. Still many members, including Miroku felt the individual had a serious mental instability. Kagome seriously lamented the fact that there were no psychiatrists in the Fuedal era cause the impostor definitely needed one .

A few days later, the real Inuyasha returned and sent the lazy bag of seriously worthless bones flying. His screams of pain as Inuyasha jabbed the fake Tessaiga up the area where the sun does not shine was music to everyone's ears. Everyone stood back and cheered the demise of a no talent and seriously jealous, cheat and a troll.

-the end-

Lol Yup I enjoyed the imagery.

Here are the Pms and emails. I wont mention which story that is being accused of copying as you should investigate tat for yourselves to see if there is any truth in it. I am all for transparency, so please see the emails below. I have changed nothing except the names and link addresses. And on the last note I challenge ANYONE to show one part of any of my where I copied and did not credit others. I will immediately remove that part and apologize publicly if you can prove it.

**Original PM from me. (Names blanked out) (Sent Feb 14th : 7.22pm)**Either you are F**F** reposting - which is a bad move - or yoou really are a cheat. Either way this is a bad move please remove it.

**Reply from L*** (received 14th Feb : 7.41pm)**First of all I don't even know who you are so how dare you call me a cheat. This story is mine. I don't know what you're talking about. And I'm not going to remove anything. SO you need to mind your own ** business.

**My reply : Sent Yesterday, 7:48pm **I dare cause I know its true. F**F** also posted on Aff here please note the date is before yours. so unless you are really psychic, YOU are a CHEAT! and a Liar - worse you are a Bad liar and cheat. So please take it down. Plagerism is a real poor way to go about writing . Sorry if you feel insulted - but I feel bad that you are trying to take credit for someone elses work

**Recieved from L*** received Yesterday, 7:52pm** Are you people seriously ** slow? This story is MINE! I don't even know who the hell F**F** is! So ** off and leave me alone! THIS STORY IS MY IDEA! I DON'T SEE ** ON HERE THAT LOOKS LIKE MINE!

**Ok. I had left it at that. Didnt report or anything just the PM's but got a surprise today. :)**

**Received from L** : 1hr 38mins ago** OK SINCE YOU WANNA BE REPORTING PEOPLE I DID THE SAME! I REPORTED THAT STUPID STORY STRENGHT! SO TAKE THAT **

**My response :1hr 17mins ago** Sigh, actually I have not reported you as yet. I was just being nice and warning you. I only sent you PM because I wanted to keep it private. Now well ok.. I will be forwarding your emails to Fanfiction, so its not a problem. If u note until just now I did not even bother reviewing because I wanted to keep it private.. I am really not sure what your issue is... when the lie is so clear every one of your reviews mentioned it. If Strength gets taken down So be it, If I make a mistake I admit and face the consequences of it. My stories are original and if ff says I need to tone own the sex I can do that easily enough. I am not sure what your issues are and I do tryly feel sorry for you. Originally I hoped you were a F**F** Sox account and that would be okay - but you are not, so you are just a cheat and I have evidencce of that. Anyay good luck in what ever it is you are trying to prove. Cheers SunHawk

**This is the kicker it had me laughing and annoyed at the trolling of authors **

**Received from L** 10mins ago **By all means go right ahead and do it. Because I've already reported all of your stories as well as all of hers for copying my story. She copied my story! This was mine first! If anything you copied someone else's story too. And I wasn't planning on making this a full yaoi. I'm not gross like you, L** Y**, H***, K*** G** L*** and F**F**. I've reported all of them as well because of the explicit sex scenes. You're all just plain sick for writing that kind of stuff.

**Finally this is my Email to ff. Net.**

Dear ff,

I am ajj7sunhawk and I would like to report 2 abuses by *** Proflie link of Individual

1) Copying the story by F**F** located here ** Aff Link to original story and insisting thhat it is their own original

2) and second for making a flase report against me, in response to my PM's to this individual to remove the copied content. I am forwarding her PM to me stating as such below. The funny thing is I did not make a complaint to you until now, as you can see from your records.

I am uncertain what her complaint was, but if you feel that I have broken the rules in anyway please inform me and I will immediately make the appropriate changes. To my understanding of the rules I have not. If my understanding is off please do correct me.

I apologize for the extra work this has caused your excellent team. I love ff and I think you do great work.

Best regards

ajj7sunhawk

- Forwarded Message -  
**From:**  
**To:**  
**Sent:** Tue, February 15, 2011 9:22:50 PM  
**Subject:** L** sent you a message

You have received a private message from:

Name: L***  
Profile: **

Subject: TWO CAN PLAY THAT GAME!

OK SINCE YOU WANNA BE REPORTING PEOPLE I DID THE SAME! I REPORTED THAT STUPID  
STORY STRENGHT! SO TAKE THAT **


	2. Chapter 2

Dear all noting that the "Impostor" is still at it. And felt bad cause I left Sesshy out. So changed the tag and am posting

Part 2

Sesshoumaru watched from afar. He was satisfied with his little brother's response. He observed coldly the antics of the pathetic imposter. The imposter kept walking around, insisting that he really was Inuyasha, except this time, the real-Inuyasha was safely in his village, responding, and doing his own thing. With a hint of curiosity, the Daiyoukai continued to observe the weak, yapping, and cheating actions of the impostor. He huffed in annoyance and then was very amused when-though he had not gotten involved-the jealous, weak, and untalented impostor started accusing HIM of being an impostor and of being weak.

Sesshoumaru did not need to defend himself; his track record spoke for itself.

Seeing the Daiyoukai's lack of response, Jaken got annoyed and begged to attack the impostor. Sesshoumaru replied, "Jaken do as you like, but you are wasting your time. This imbecile is obviously a leech that requires attention. Action has been taken."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side. "This pathetic creature obviously enjoys negative attention because it is basking in it. Perhaps it is a masochist." His clawed finger flicked a stray strand of hair behind his ear while he continued to speculate concerning the odd creature's behavior. "Perhaps negative feedback is all it knows, considering the pathetic being it is. Perhaps it is just plain stupid and willfully ignorant."

Finally, becoming bored with the childish tantrums of the impostor, Sesshoumaru made a final decision. "Whatever the case, it is beneath this Sesshoumaru's notice."

Sesshoumaru turned and walked away to find his little brother, and perhaps comfort him-much better use of his time than giving his attention to a weak ,yapping ameoba.

-The end-

lol, this has been the response of some who have not addressed the impostor at all but have been "reported' by it. Suffice to say stop wasting time reviewing just report, the impostor knows it is fake and does not care. So I am going to make this a continuing series if need and would welcome any contributions who want to add their part to the story.


	3. Fecal faced Troll

And the drama continues so, so does this fic. I have had some input from others feel free to suggest. :)

**Fecal faced Troll**

The powers that be, heard the community's complaints that they had been embattled by an ugly, nasty impostor of Inuyasha. Someone stole the impostor's disguise and the community rejoiced. But, their joy was short lived. For, like cows that keep going into their pens, even as the flood water rises, the creature was idiotic and stubborn. It could not change its self-destructive and deceptive course.

Not even waiting for a period, the impostor found not one, but TWO new costumes, and started up his nonsense once again. Claiming credit for the hard work of two great demons – how feeble is that? Now the impostor pretended to be Kouga as well as Inuyasha. Everyone knew the impostor was neither Kouga nor Inuyasha, but like a nasty cold he persisted.

Slowly, they all began to see what Sesshoumaru had seen; the 'impostor' craved attention. Like a drug addict on a fix, it got its high from annoying the community and causing unnecessary problems. They recognized the foolish and self-delusional clown of a troll. Some of the community got angry with the troll, and sent flames to the troll's house. However, they did not understand the nature of a troll. They watched in fascinated horror as the pathetic, deformed, and deranged creature danced among the flames, throwing in the air its own feces and garbage, hardly noticing as the feces fell back down on itself, running down its sagging cheeks and clumping to the matted hair. The impostor stunk up the countryside as it walked pass. It was truly a sad, creature.

Even Inuyasha began to pity the fool, and as much as it was against his nature, he gave words of advice and told the impostor to stop being lazy and get a life of his own. Inuyasha even used his most reasonable voice. We are talking about Inuyasha here, so that was a real show of restraint and unusual nobility on his part.

But, it is a fact of nature that a troll is a troll, is a troll.

And ultimately, the impostor was an ugly, petty, and deformed troll of the worst kind. It can only be hoped that the powers that be step in and deal with the menace permanently, or at least until it can find a new costume to hide in.

So, appeals must be made to the powers at be, but once all those that may be unfortunate enough to cross the Impostor's path have been warned that it is a Troll, it would be best to ignore the pathetic creature. This wretched impostor was the kind of bully that perpetually hid behind aliases. The impostor was the kind of Troll that would, in other lives, tear wings off innocent butterflies, torture cats, and torment Youkai weaker than themselves. The best thing to do was to make it known that they should allow it to wallow in its own feces - alone.

Sesshoumaru's nose twitched in disgust and his claws dripped POISON as the wind carried to him the scent of fecal matter and Troll.

The creature was not Fit For Dogs of any stature. Even if such a creature Wanted to be His Slave, the troll would not even qualify to be a Tick on the butt of the Hanyou's flea. _'It's My Life and I will not tolerate trolls defiling the air I breathe.'_

The graceful dog demon took to the air, he needed to go Where He Belongs. He needed a good dose of Inuyasha's Strength and a touch of his Indomitable spirit. His Love for his Scarlet Samurai Knew No Bounds, and when they met up, he needed to Finally Bond with his brother and hoped that in spite of the past Inuyasha would Love him Anyway. It had taken him awhile to Come of Age and now he was no longer Torn. He welcomed his Fraternal Romance between Otouto and Aniki , and intended to care of the Uke and Test Drive him till he managed to satisfy his Centennial Hunger.

-the end ?-

Lol how many titles of Great fics (and one of mine) can you spot in the last few paragraphs (Clue capitalized). And yes Im enjoying myself. Fun nonsense fic ... right? Muahahahahaa


	4. Do not Feed Trolls

DO NOT FEED TROLLS

Horrified friends came rushing to the DaiYoukai who had been busy hunting for delicious food to offer to a certain younger brother. "My Lord Sesshoumaru, my Lord Sesshoumaru!" The cried, "This is terrible. The impostor is now going around trying to take credit for your work."

Sesshoumaru looked at them, his cool eyes unblinking. Then to their surprise, he threw his head back and laughed. Everyone wondered if the DaiYoukai had gone mad.

Sesshoumaru hardly able to contain his chuckles replied, "Does anyone in this community truly not know the scent of this fecal covered Troll? Is there anyone who still mistakes the Troll for Inuyasha, Kouga or myself? Yes, it is true newcomers must be warned of this menace, but the people of the Feudal era and strong and loyal. The Troll has already been rejected. Let it howl in misery, but itself." Sesshuamaru shrugged, and picked up the various foods he had found.

"This Sesshoumaru is much more interested in playing with his delicious Otouto, and I HAVE someone to play with." Sesshoumaru said rather smugly.

Kouga popped out of the wood work, "Hell ya." The Ookami agreed. "I cant be bothered addressing the weakling. It is most likely after all, that the Troll is a castrated and impotent male. Just unable to get it hard, so it wants to pretend to be superior beings such as us."

The crowd looked at each other. It was true. The Troll was howling, but no one was listening. EVERYONE wanted the powers that be to be more active, but the community had to suppose that was what made them so mysterious and powerful. Having much more interesting things to do, everyone submitted a report to the powers that be and went home.

The fecal faced Troll, was left with only his hands to play with.

Naraku who had been away was unaware of the drama, the evil Hanyou was hatching a plot as he made his way to the community.

-the end?-

Lol - This comes across as a little egoistical - sorry! But look at the real characters involved - itis difficult not to! Real sorry!I humbly apologize if I sound ultra egoistic. - But it is Sesshy NOT me.

This is a surprise in direct response to recent actions. Just for your information it took me less than 20 minutes to write this, Im doing it cause Im enjoying the challenge of parodying a situation. I laugh at bullies and never back down. But I do it on my terms not theirs. My suggestion is keep reporting and simply say in reviews "THIS STORY IS PLAGERIZED FROM... PLEASE READ ORIGINAL ..At" and if you really want add DO NOT FEED TROLLS. Dont do anything else. or it is troll feeding.

I want to add that this is an amazing community, and I have no intention of changing what I do, because of a cowardly impotent troll. The admin may be slow - but I dont write for them, I write for readers (and reviews, *blush). I love you guys, and ultimately, I dont get mad for long mad, I just get even. Muahahahahah, and I get even with a smile, while spreading smiles. Much better ne?


	5. CANT GET SOME

JUST CANT GET SOME

Annoyed that the Communiity had begun to ignore it the Troll decided it needed to up its presence. Instead of copying one, it now tried to claim the dees of three heros as its own.

The Trolls next shot was to copy Inu Thaiso, a most respected nenber of the community, one that had won many awards. The ridiclousness of that was clearly apparent. It was a measily rat trying to fill the shoes of a magnificent lion.

Kagome almost jumped out of her skin. She had just saved the village, and was walking back, when a copy of her walked into the village. The only thing was the copy stank and was so phoney, her reaction was to burst out laughing. The rest of the village were outraged that such a unique individual would be copied - but mist having figured out the nature of the Trool ignored it and focused on Kagome. Still the stink was too much and the village quickly moved away and locked the troll out so that they could celebrate.

Growing increasingly frustrated the Troll decided to try to scare everyone instead, and took the form of Naraku, just as the evil Hanyou walked into the area. Unlike others who were angered or amused by the Troll, the Dark Hanyou's initiall reaction was interest. Thhis seemed to be something new.

He ignored the stendch for the moment and slid up silently behind the Troll, his hand going to cup the creatures butt.

The Troll jumped is shock and spun around. "What are you trying to do? I'm not gay!" It yelled as it failed to break free of Naraku's light hold. The Dark Hanyou lazily tested the creatures strength and was dissapointed, it was weak, no muscles at all.

In response to that claim, the Dark Hanyou cupped the creatures balls, it was so shocked that the trool lost its ability to impersonate and the package shrunk to its true size.

Naraku blinked, "Oh my you are rather short arent you? No wonder you need to impersonate your betters. You truly must dislike yourself." The deadly claws continued their exploration totally ignoring the empty swears and cusses of the troll. "Mnn and as for not being Gay, from your actions and reaction it is apparent - that you simply lack the courage to embrace the fact that you are indeeed Gay, that is why you need to try to anger this open and accepting community." The troll shuddered unable to stop its reaction to the Dark Hanyou's seductive touch.

The Dark Hanyou suddenly released the Troll and turned to walk away.

Desperate not to loose the attention the Troll called out "Hey, hey where are you going?"

Naraku tyrned slightly his nose wrinkling, "Now that you no longer look like Naraku, your true fearures are just too disgusting to bear. You were right - you definately need to do something rather drastic, as you yourself will never be able to have sex. That is what drives you is itnot? Your impotency and lack of anything resembling strength, beauty or grace." Naraku shrugghed dismissively. "More to the point, the stench of feaces on you is too much for even me to bear, I need a long hot soak in the Hot springs to rid myself of your lingering aroma." The Dark Hanyou pinchedd his nose to protect what was left of his olefactory system.

"I have one last bit of advice, Gather a lot of money - for one such as you will need o pay at least triple the normal amount- and then go and PAY to have some real sex. I am sure that for enough money some one will pity you and forgive yur impotency and lack of anything resemnling personality and looks. You are obviously a virgin way past his prime, and so do something about it."

Leaving the Troll gasping in shock from having his deepest secrets so casually and obviously revealed the Dark Hanyou left to find the bath. Sinckers from the younger members of the community were heard as they looked mockingly at the impotent, pathetic troll, who just could not get some.

-the end?-

lolol... I hope you found this funny.

this person obviously needs to get some sex, and cant. I wonder if its truly impotency or lack of personality and looks. My vote - all three. If someone hates yaoi as much as the troll obviously does in his need to draw negative attention, they are also probably gay and unable to be man enough t clain it or have recently been rejected. Either case - DO NOT FEED TROOLS. Please responde in Reviews with THIS IS A PLAGERIZED STORY From...


	6. DOTh Protest Too much

And the drama continues so, so does this fic.

**DOTH Protest too much**

In the local traven where people gathered to share feedback in the happenings and doings of the warriors of the community, the Fecal Faced Trool (after having a Bath) turned up. It had intended to pretend to not be a troll, and silently listen to the gossip and bask in te negative attention. But and of all the truths being said one the Troll could not bear to hear.

It suddenly burst out "The Troll is clearly not getting any ass! Whew I am so glad that isn't my problem." The Troll laugehed sneakily. Everyone looked at it, None of the other being upstanding members f the community had felt a need to comment on theor sexuality. But the Troll obviously sexually insecure and impotent was not being able to handle the truth being so casually exposed. It had to make an attempt to publically deny reality.

Laughter rang in the Traven, the blind stypidity of this creature clearly beyond the normal range of functioning.

Enraged by the laughter, the Troll ran off, it returned a few days later once again covered in Fecal Matter, its true nature on display.

:) :P :D :0

The great castle in the sky moved through the air. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kouga amd Kagome watched at the magnificant palace, glowing in its purity floated gracefully from the sky. A dainty and dignified figure appeared.

Inuyasha and Sessshoumaru both exchanged looks and shuddered in fear. Sesshoumaru's mother Ryoku Domo was laughing.

Her laughter was the chime of birdsongs, and truly so pristine, and really, really - intimidating.

"Mother, you seem in high spirits." Sesshoumaru said carefully.

"Oh indeed, indeed. The Troll provided me with an excellent laugh this morning. It actually took on my looks, not that I blame it, if all you can do is copy, might as well copy from the best. Hghly amusing. Only the Pathetic dear, could not hide its nature, and even as it copied me, it forgot to clean up; after itself, so the well..." She laughed delicately again, "well, the used toilet roll was still sticking to the poor thing's butt. It is really an ugly and clumsy creature. No one believed for a seccond as the Stench of this creature proceeds it."

Everyone sweat dropped at Ryoku's reaction. She was truly magnificant, nothing any one else could do could damage the brilliance and grace of this being.

There ws a bit of a silence and then a small clearing of the throat was heard.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I request a leave of absence. I have never seen a Troll and it is quite an interesting thing." Jaken's request had jaws dropping and eyebrows raised.

"Keh let ole greeny go Big Brother, it will be good for Jaken to see a creature so pathetic, that even Jaken is far superior to it." Inuyahsa stated bluntly, besides he wanted some alone time with Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru smiled knowingly at Inuyasha and then addressed Jaken, "Do as you like, but do not return without bathing at least five times." the DaiYoukai warned.

Jaken with a huge smile bowed low, and gathering his robes scampered off. His frogs legs flashing as he ran.

Ryoku Domo flicked her long hair, "Now what is that little Kappa up to." She said absently, as she serenely made her way back to her castle.

-?-

Any who want to contribute please feel fre. This fic is for the community to have a good laugh, so ideas, paragraph and comments are welcome. No one is surprised but HElla (sama) is amazing. *bows. I credit her for Ryoku's reaction. She is truly impressive.

There are some really good authors I would like to add to this fic... *grin .. I wonder if I will get the chance. Hahahahaah

Please when you review copied work, just say "This is a Plagerized story, copied from **the original. Read original here.." Or dont say anything at all. Troll feeding is a waste of time. :) Cheers and Have a good day, SunHawk


	7. Just Boring

Just BORING

Yawn, community looked at each other and yawned widely. Seriously this was getting boring. The Troll was so demented it had even copied itself copying others. Since Inuyasha had been the original target- and the Brave hanyou had emerged from this smelling of flowers and shining bright like the hero he was - the troll gnashing its teeth in abject jealousy and frustration at the talent and skill of Inuyasha, targeted the Hanyou once again.

This time pretending to be Inuyasha with a different sword - only one problem - the Troll was lying so much and so badly it made two copies of itself, and had everyone shaking their heads in disgust at the sheer stupidity of the creature.

The creature also made a clumsy attempt to copy Miroku, all the while yelling at the top of its voice "I am the real thing, They are the fake. It is me that is real and they that are the fakes." It was sad truly, a clownish sight to behold, such useless and lonely ranting. Not only was it fecal faced, impotent and stinky it was becoming apparent that the creature was simply deranged.

Perhaps it was driven to madness by the growing talent and strength displayed by Inuyahsa (sessinulover),it must gnaw at its own liver in sheer jealously at the brave audacity of Kouga (Lord Youko), perhaps it shivered into nothingness when faced with the unbelievable potency and wonderful force of Lady Ryoku (Hella) and InuTaisho (Sigure-San). And it definitely could not bare the sheer love the community had for Kagome (Kitty gets Loose) and could not stand the respect the community had for the Dark Hanyu Naraku (NeptunesDemon). All of who's beauty and amazing skill were unaffected by the Troll, no matter how much it howled it would never even come close of to being worth of kissing the feet of such giants.

What ever the case was the creature was repetitive, lying and boring. Its balls must be the size of peanuts, and its male member more fitting to be compared to a dried up piece of soggy ramen. Poor thing needed to get some, but with its stench and sheer inadequacy, even its hand would probably not be able to get it hard. Perhaps that was the true issue. It was such a puny creature it truly could not even satisfy itself. Perhaps it found itself too boring to live with.

The community shook its head in disgust. There were rather disappointed with the powers that be, but petitions still had to be made. Most simply turned around and walked away bored and utterly fed up with the deplorable sub-human.

Only Jaken was still interested, and a slimy smile crossed the Kappa's face as he rushed across the land.

-?-

Yawn- seriously repeatative, the sheer lack of imagination of the troll is a laugh. Bets on which next...? lol

Please do not respond to Plagerists with anything more than the statement "This is a Plagerised Story from **** Please read the original at..."


	8. The Truth about Trolls

I mentioned that this story is open to contributions! WELL THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY THE AMAZING AND TOTALLY TALENTED SPARKLING(dot)SNOWFALL. ****Bows to talent. FYI I totally have her permission to post and am willing and able to prove it :)

On a personal note, I do not consider insults and a string of bad words creativity, BUT then we all know the level of trolldom we are dealing with. Seriously I am having a good laugh. J And I hope the rest of you are as well. Personally I think there are more truths in the intentions and motivations of the Troll that are potrayed in Mimic then said troll can handle. So I do pity the creature, denial and self loathing are hard to swallow, and the Troll has a lot of it.

That said on to the fun.

**THE TRUTH ABOUT TROLLS **

Sucking up his courage, the little green imp approached the raggedy, abandoned hut in which the troll had taken up residence.

_The lengths I go to in order to impress my beloved Sesshoumaru._

Jaken sighed then squared his shoulders. After knocking on the door, the little imp held his breath. Oh, he didn't think the troll smelled bad. In fact, it smelled quite wonderful to his impish nose. He didn't understand why the humans complained about it so much. Oh well. Their loss. It seemed to take forever before the troll opened the flap covering the entrance.

"What!" the troll shouted while looking straight over Jaken's head. Finally, the idiot thought to look down. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, YOU SKANKY HO! GET LOST AND MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!"

Jaken steeled himself for the job he must do. Lord Sesshoumaru must be avenged! Holding out a small parcel of wrapped leaves, he held it up for the troll's inspection.

"A gift for you," he stated confidently.

The troll gave him a suspicious look then snatched the package. Opening it, his eyes widened, then tears leaked down his cheeks. He sniffled a bit.

"Is it to your liking?" Jaken asked meekly.

The troll's fingers trembled as it scooped a piece of dung from the package. It sniffled again. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well," Jaken did his best to appear timid and looked down at the ground. "You smell nice."

He heard a little sob before he was dragged into the hut. Soon, the sounds of love were echoing through the thin, dry boards.

"Lord Sesshoooooumaaaruuuuu!" soon followed.

Not far from the disgusting antics of one little green imp, Sesshoumaru had Inuyasha shoved up against Goshinboku, delving into his mouth as though searching for a doggie bone. The troll hadn't dampened their relationship one bit. In fact, it had only made them want each other that much more.

Inuyasha trembled when Sesshoumaru ground his arousal against him. The next thing he knew, his lower extremities were bare to the world. Well, that didn't matter all that much when Sesshoumaru started sucking at his own tongue. Taking the opportunity, he started searching for his own doggie bone, never realizing that Sesshoumaru had nakified himself as well.

Amidst the grinding and searches for doggie bones, and a bit of nipple tweaking, the horrendous sound of Jaken doing something unnatural halted Inuyasha in his actions. Oh, that was just gross and he immediately lost his appetite.

"What the hell was that!" Inuyasha exclaimed after dragging his mouth off of Sesshoumaru's tongue.

"Hmmm," Sesshoumaru intoned then plastered his little brother harder against Goshinboku.

"Nah, seriously. I think we should see what that damn toad is up to," he persisted.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He knew his little brother well. Until they'd solved the mystery, he wouldn't have the full attention of his lover.

"Fine," he sighed and withdrew from his brother, dropping Inuyasha's legs from around his waist and allowing the boy to crash to the ground.

"Asshole," Inuyasha grumbled and grabbed his pants. "Hey! Wait for me! How the fuck does he get dressed so fast?"

In mere moments, the troll came streaking by, naked as a Jay bird and wearing Sesshoumaru's guise. "Nobody loves me for me!" it wailed as it flew by.

Behind it, villagers—including that letch, Miroku—were running and begging for it to imitate those with whom they wanted to be more intimate. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru heard scrabbling sounds in front of them and turned back around to find Jaken half dressed and a wicked grin on his face.

"Humph!" With his head held high, he adjusted his clothing and marched up to his lord. "I have avenged you, my Lord!" he happily exclaimed with huge love hearts in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose at the scent radiating from his retainer. "This Sesshoumaru needs not your…Ugh, bathe immediately, Jaken!" he commanded.

"Anything my Lord wishes! Right away, my Lord!" Jaken scrambled off to do his lord's bidding.

Kagome and the gang came running full tilt and nearly stumbled when they reached Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"What was that?" Kagome asked between pants.

"Yeah," Shippou echoed.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "I think the little toad fucked the troll over real good, literally."

"Inuyasha! How many times do I have to tell you not to swear in front of children!"

Inuyasha's ears drooped and he stared at the ground, waiting for it to meet his face with a resounding crash. He knew he had it coming. His mother would have whipped his ass if she knew he did such uncouth things. Kagome's 'sits' weren't half as bad as his mother's switch, but they sure reminded him of his mother's temper. However, this time he was surprised.

"OOooh, you make me so mad!" Kagome ranted, but she just couldn't bring herself to activate the beads. She was already having a hard enough time restraining her laughter at the sight of a wailing Sesshoumaru-troll, running naked across the land.

"But, Kagome! Don't you see? That means the troll is gay!" Shippou shouted with glee.

"Hn, and it is possible that it is a relation to Jaken, distant, but there nonetheless," Sesshoumaru added.

"Heh, Heheh," Inuyasha chuckled. "He's gay and incestuous! Ahahahaha!" Inuyasha fell to the ground, laughing his cute little butt off.

Kagome just shook her head. "I think I'm going home for awhile. I have some readers that seriously need an update."

"Yeah, we all could use a break from jewel hunting. I need to do an update as well," Naraku agreed.

"When the hell did he get here!" Inuyasha shouted, jumped up, and whirled around. He reached for Tessaiga before he realized it wasn't there. "What the hell?"

Figures melted out of the shadows of the forest; first Inu no Taisho, followed by Kouga, Kougaslover-who'd secretly been harassing the troll with feigned interest, and finally, Sesshoumaru's mother .

"I second the motion," Inu no Taisho boomed. He couldn't help that his voice carried across the land. He was just that powerful, which explained why Naraku was behaving himself.

Lady Ryoku looked Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru up and down then huffed. "Would you boys PLEASE get on with it? I really would like some grandpuppies in the next century!"

Everyone nodded and shoved the boys toward the forest.

" Bu...But, we're males! Males can't get pregnant!" Inuyasha insisted over his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru's gaze slid over to Inuyasha and he smirked. "This is fan fiction. Anything is possible."

Inuyasha backed away from him. "I don't believe it!"

"Shall we put it to the test then?" Sesshoumaru asked, advancing on his little brother.

"You really need to obey your elders," Inu no Taisho sighed, staring at the retreating Inuyasha. He turned an intense gaze at Kouga. "That goes for you, too, Kouga," he said, slapping the wolf upside the back of the head.

"Hey! I ain't got no elders!" Kouga protested.

"Then you've officially been adopted." Inu no Taisho picked him up by the scruff and tossed him at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, who glared at their father. "Give us some hanyou, boys"

Inuyasha's mouth dropped as he choked on his own tongue, unable to spit out a single word.

-?-

Man isn't Snowfall an amazing writer. Thanks for the contribution. YOU ROCK!


	9. Trolls don't change stench

Its Leapords NOT TROLLS that change

The community was a wonderful one. Made up of amazing members, who rally to suppport. The community was also a forgiving and accepting one, members of the community were quick to forgive when they percieved a member who had transgressed was truly repentant and trying their best, to improve and reintegrate.

But some individuals unfortunately were Trolls to the Core. And while they could make a pretense of sorrow and regret, while they could falsely justify their actions, the truth was they just found new ways to hurt and make fun of others. Trolls were liars, and their actions only sought to cause harm to the wonderfully kind and forgiving individuals of the community.

Inuyahsa bounded into the village, he was met by a happy and bouncy Shippo (BloodDove01), "Hey Inuyasha, its really great, the Troll has reformed, well he is still in costume, but its like original and new." The Kitsune was the epitome of what it mean to be a member of the community. His heart was shiny and bright, he was a community member others could be proud of.

Inuyasha looked at the Troll, and his heart sank. He ruffled the little Kit's hair. "Sorry Shippo, the look the Troll is sprouting is not original. If you look close you can see some clues, because the Troll is really that lazy and stupid. See there is a tag "Kurama" still stuck to the Troll. It is trying to be clever, but it is only showing its true colours, sly, stupid and Pure Evil, it is hust seeking to trick and trap others. Im Sorry Shippo the Troll is copying a costume from Yu Yu Hakaso land."

The little kit looked at Inuyasha with stricken eyes, Shocked and embarrasseed for being taken in. Kagome, Miroku and Sango gathered around and hugged the little Kitsune, "Dont feel bad, Shippo, you are a darlling, forgiving person. The Troll unworthy to even lick your boots. You have true character and style and we are very proud of your golden heart." The little Kit was still embarrassed, but the community hopes that the little ones would not feel bad, and instead see how amazingly beautiful they were.

Sesshoumaru heard of the Troll's latest shinanigans, and really was so bored he wanted to ignore it, but then he noticed that Rin (LadyKaa28) brimming full of enthusium, goodwill and forgiveness, was cheering on the Troll as she believed that the Troll was really changing. Rin was in a world of her own, and it was difficult to show her the dark side of human nature. Sesshoumaru's heart sank. He could not keep silent, he had to tell her in the only way he knew how. He was well aware that exposing the fraud would cause hurt to the innocent ones of the community, and that made Sesshoumaru really sad. Rin was the last human he wanted to hurt in anyway, but he could not allow her to be fooled. He only hoped the wonderful person would forgive him for showing her the reality of the situation. With a heavy heart Sesshoumaru sat beside the little girl hoping to gently get her attention.

Some Trolls it seemed did not just enjoy the taste and feel of feces, it wallowed in it, so much so the feces seemed to be all that the troll's brain was capable of producing. Not a single original thought - simply a vomiting of abuse and poor attempts to mimic the genius of others. It was a deliberate evil, an attempt to garner sympathy and hurt the innocents, and for that there would be retribution.

-?-

I am not happy writing this, cause community members are now being embarrassed and hurt but the Trolls deliberate and damaging actions. One thing is clear the Troll is deliberately hurting members of the community, who are acting in good faith. This I find reprehensible. If you see any posts by the Troll, please wait for responses from those that partol and watch Troll and plagerizing behaviour before responding, namely from Sugar0o and Izznami (Who patrol for fanfic evildoers) and in this case from FoxieFireFly who has been viciously targeted.

IGNORE the TROLL, send messages to admin - but otherwise do not engage. If you intend to review cause you cannot leave it jjust say that the fic is plagerized and from WHERE!

I am really sorry for those who will be hurt bby this fic, you really are the best kinds of people, dont let the Troll make you feel diferently. *Hugs!


	10. FF INUSESS COMMUNITY ROCKS!

I cant write fiction for this one.

I am not writing this for the Con artist, I am writing this for everyone who has rallied and supported and been betrayed.

We want the best in our commmunity, we support those we think are right,

We want to emulate our heros, we fight, we defend those we belive have been victimized,

We uphold ideals, we want justice, we go out of our way to give suport to those in need,

BUT sometimes those in need are lying,

But sometimes those we believe are victims are abusers

But sometimes those we think are the BEST, are in truth the worst of the worst.

My friends, that we are hurt is not to be denied, but please do not be shamed for believing the best in people, do not feel demeaned fo rising above and standing for ideals. The one thing this has thought me is that the fanfic community and the Inu Sess readers in particular are all (leaving one) amazing and wonderful people. Your fierce defence, your comming together, your support has made me damn proud to be part of this community. I have been honored from knowing all of you, and I sincerely hope that you all feel DAMN PROUD OF YOURSELVES!

FoxieFIreFly aka Lazybones or whatever your name is, I dont hate you, you are not worth my hate. I told you yesterday when you PM'e me as LB for help because you were scared that Izzi and FOXIE were going to KILL you "I know when Im being played, but I'll go along with it .." cause you may be wanting to do the right thing. I am not sure what you were trying to achieve... make me feel stupid? **grin hehehe you really dont know me at all.

I know who I am, I know what kind of person I am, and inspite of having my good will that spat in my face, you will not change who I am. I will still play the fool in the future when those who profess to be in need ask for my help. From my first PM to you about the Troll, I suspected it was you, adn I said that. I gave you the benefit of the doubt, but I am really not surprised. I dont feel stupid at all, you see from this I know that I can rise above, I can be nice, not because the other person is nice... but IN SPITE of their stupid and pathetic behaviour.

I like, no actually I LOVE the person I am Inside and I am proud to be ME!

What ever your excuses you only 'confessed' because you were given an ultimation, you are still desperately seeking for attention, enjoying the harm and pain you caused people and digging fracntically for approval. I know you are less than 16 years old, so little girl before you self destruct, please get help.

I do not hate you... you are not that important in my life,

I am not angry with you... you are too weak, too pathetic in your scramble for attention to generate that emotion.

I do not dislike you... you dislike yourself enough for the both of us

I do not pity you... for deliberately hurting others, you have proved to be even beneath my pity.

But you are still a human being, a human growing.. so I bear you no animorsity, and have the same message that I have in my PMs to you, I truly wish you all the best when you do things that do not hurt other people.

To everyone in this community, YOU ARE ALL AMAZING! I will not leave FF because you have shown what an amazing place this is, not because of the uninterested admin, but because 99% of the people here are TRUE Gems and I am proud to be part of this community.

HUGS HARD!

SunHawk


End file.
